


Introspections

by ForgottenChesire



Series: For Friends [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Demons are not supposed to love but looking at her unicorn, Meg can't feel anything but love. And if the trust Castiel shows her is anything to go by, he loves her too. The sex they have together is intimate and so much better than any she has ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyAnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILYANSON!!!!! I hope you enjoy this.

He looks at her like she is worth something and she never wants that to change. He is her unicorn, precious and pure and bad ass. He can smite her without ever lifting a finger and yet, he touches her as if she is made of glass. The juxtaposition of truths and actions highlight their relationship. She cards her fingers through his hair and smiles gently. She may never step foot into Heaven but she doesn’t need to. Just sitting here, on his lap, with his wings casting gentle shadows across the room and arms wrapped around her waist? This is her heaven. She looks into his bright blue eyes and feels complete.

 

“Hey there Clarence,” she whispers cheekily pressing her forehead to his. She can feel his forehead clench in confusion and she giggles.

 

“Meg.”

 

His pupils are blown wide and she knows that it’s killing him to stay still.

 

“Ready to give the Pizza Man his own lesson?”

 

He smiles and Lucifer below her vessels heart misses a beat. She rocks experimentally, watching every facial expression he makes. He’s stronger than she is, in so many ways and yet… he trusts her enough to have control. To know his limits and teach him how to enjoy human things. They are connected, not just bodily but spiritually. Her fingers move in lazy strokes, petting his hair as she rocks her body creating friction between them. They exchange kisses, short, long, messy, and sweet, tongues swirling together in a dance. Before Castiel sex was just to satisfy an urge, to itch a scratch, to enjoy something denied while down below. Now she gets all those nut cases who say sex is intimate, that sex is special.

 

“Move with me baby,” it’s a soft command made breathless by calloused hands rubbing her back. She lets her head fall back as Castiel moves in time with her. A more romantic sort would call it a dance of passion. Soon their movements are quick and frenzied, the sound of flesh slapping flesh and moans fill the air. They come together, breathing the others name.

 

Being filled with the seed of an Angel is an experience that she hopes no other demon ever has the fortune to experience. She’s greedy like that, wanting to be the only one to experience this joy. They should move, should shower and wash themselves of the evidence of their joining but she doesn’t want to move. Castiel must feel the same for he sits there with her on his lap.

 

“I think I love you, Clarence.”

 

He chuckles.

 

“I should hope so.”

 

She pouts, hands resting on his shoulders. He leans in and kisses her, chewing gently on her lip.

 

“And I you, Meg.”

  
“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally do smut so I hope this is good. And technically this isn't your birthday present cause I already said I wanted to write you something with your favorite pairing.


End file.
